


Shock To You

by ShipsAreSparksOfLife



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9256082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsAreSparksOfLife/pseuds/ShipsAreSparksOfLife
Summary: Alex gets drunk. Maggie doesn't know Kara is Supergirl. Some angst ensues.OrThey are always end game in my book.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that in this fic Maggie has never met Kara. Also English isn't my first language so be kind.

When Maggie knocks frantically on Alex's door she doesn't except her girlfriend to not answer at all. They had plans for tonight, to meet at the dive bar for a game of pool and Alex was a no show. So Maggie texted Alex to know where she was and Alex had said she was home, Maggie texted back to let her know she was coming. Maggie had jumped on her bike and went to Alex's as quickly as she could, she was sensing that something was wrong.

Alex isn't answering the door nor her phone. Maggie tries the door knob and the door opens, which is strange since Alex always keeps her door locked. Maggie enters the apartment and shuts the door, gun in hand ready in case there is any intruder. But there is no one in the living room or the kitchen, there's light coming out from the bathroom's door. Maggie puts her gun away and approaches the bathroom.

The sight before her eyes breaks her heart. Alex is in the bathtub half a bottle of whiskey sitting dangerously on the edge. Clearly drunk, her clothes are a mess and she's crying. “Alex babe what's wrong?” Maggie asks her voice wavering with worry. “Mags wh-what are you doing here?” Alex questions slightly slurring her words. “We were supposed to meet at the bar and you didn't show up I got worried,” so worried, that she broke every speed limit in her way here. “Oh babe. I'm so sorry,” Alex sobs. In a poor attempt to get out of the bathtub she knocks over the bottle of whiskey and it explodes on the bathroom tiles. Maggie jumps out of the way but still get whiskey all over her boots. Alex is now standing in the tub the commotion slightly sobering her up. She gets out of the bathtub but loses her balance striding over it, luckily Maggie catches her and Alex holds onto her for her dear life. What started as an accidental embrace grows into a hug, Alex has her head in the crook of Maggie's neck. They stay like that for a little bit just appreciating each others presence.

“What happened?” Maggie asks gently leading Alex to the living room to sit on the couch. They both sit on the couch for a moment before Alex starts talking. “We got another dead end about my dad an-and Supergirl-” Alex can't finish her sentence because the memory of Kara being violently thrown through a wall comes back to her mind. And she was so _scared_ for her sister. Kara didn't get up like she usually does and she had been obliged to go the DEO med bay to get treatment. Alex felt like she had failed her sister once again, and she couldn't bare the thought. Kara might be the Girl Of Steel but one day she's going to die like everyone. It's this exact thought that pushed Alex to sit in the bathtub with a bottle of whiskey. So she drank, a lot. When she drinks, the alcohol allows her not to feel like she's failing everyone around her. Her dad, Kara, _Maggie_. She is falling her right now because she is drinking again.

“She got hurt really bad,” Alex lets out, a sob ripping through her.

Maggie doesn't quite know what to do because Alex seems to really take it personally that Supergirl got hurt. The Girl Of Steel is a superhero she doesn't need to worry about her. Maggie's insecurity resurface in that moment because maybe Alex will finally understand that she's not shiny, she has flaws and can't compete with a superhero. Especially with the beautiful Supergirl. She can _fly_ for God's sake. She tries to comfort Alex the best she can by holding her and whispering soothing things.

“I don't know what I'll do if she dies. I ca-can't live without her Mags.”

Maggie is internally looking for an explanation because there has to be one. Alex wouldn't be in this state if Supergirl wasn't important to her. Maggie gets up and starts pacing in front of Alex because she is starting to have a really bad feeling about this. “Who is she to you?” Maggie demands in a stern voice. Alex opens and closes her mouth no words coming out.

Maggie is becoming quite frustrated by the situation. Has Alex lied and been cheating on her with Supergirl? No, this can't be happening. _Not again_. Alex sees the hurtful expression on Maggie's face and quickly rambles “I'm not, we're not-” she gets up and take both of Maggie's hands in hers. “I promise you there is nothing going on between us,” Alex implores. Maggie believes her, she does, because Alex wouldn't lie about this, she's been nothing but loyal and good to Maggie since they started dating. But Alex must be lying about something because she is clearly hiding something.

You don't almost drink yourself to oblivion when you don't care about people.

“You're clearly hiding something from me. You need to tell me Alex or,” or what? Maggie doesn't know she can't bring herself to give an ultimatum to Alex because she isn't in her right mind right now. However she doesn't know how to shake the feeling that Alex has been lying to her. Alex is too drunk to think straight and tell her the truth. She feels like she is losing Maggie to Kara's secret, even though it's not the first time it happens. It hurts way more because she can't imagine her life without both of them in it. Alex stutters and doesn't know how to explain and she's too drunk to tell her the truth there is a whispered _“Maggie please,"_ and it sounds like a prayer it reaches Maggie to her very core begging her not to end the argument not to storm out and leave things like this.

“You know what let's just get you to bed alright?” Maggie tries to keep her voice from wavering but she can't help the tears that fills her eyes. She takes off her boots and jacket, and leads Alex to her bedroom. Alex just sits on the bed and waits for Maggie to give her some clothes. Alex can't change into the clothes that Maggie gives her.

It's a gymnastic to change a grown woman into her pyjamas when she doesn't want your help. Alex is reluctant to Maggie's help until she's tucking her to bed like a child who doesn't want to sleep alone Alex literally whines when Maggie wants to make her exit. Alex sits up almost getting whiplash. “Are you leaving? I hurt you didn't I? I'm so sorry Maggie so sorry,” Alex whimpers. Maggie goes and sits on the bed next to her takes her hand and traces patterns on the back of her hand. “I'm not going to lie to you it hurts to see you like this,” Maggie says looking in Alex's eyes. She cradles Alex into her arms and whispers “sleep now my beautiful girl.” Alex falls asleep rather quickly and Maggie quietly exits the room fetching an Advil and a glass of water, she puts both of the items on Alex's nightstand along with a note with written “We're okay” on it. She places a gentle kiss on Alex's forehead before exiting the room. She puts her boots and leather jacket on before leaving Alex's place. She shoots her a text once she is home telling her that they'll see each other tomorrow night for pool like they've planned.

 

//

 

Alex wakes up with a start her stomach has decided to go on vacations ans she's left throwing up in her bathroom at seven in the morning. Going back to bed she takes the Advil and drinks the water. She reads Maggie's note but can't help but feel like she messed up. She remembers last night everything that's been said.

She calls Kara and tells her she fucked up. Kara tells her she is sorry they fought because of her secret. Alex knows she doesn't need to be sorry for anything but sometimes being Supergirl's sister can be heavy. Kara asks if Alex wants her there tonight for moral support and Alex eagerly agrees.

Alex and Maggie go on their day chasing rogue aliens around town, on their own.

 

//

 

Alex and Kara arrive early at the bar because according to Alex, Maggie is always early for their dates. The sisters are siting in a booth Kara is facing the door and Alex has her back to it harassing her sister every time she hears the door open to know if it's Maggie who just came in.

“Is it her?” Alex demands anxiously and by the way Kara's eyes light up she knows Maggie just came through the door. Alex gets out of the booth and waves at her awkwardly. Maggie approaches them but stop mid-step when she sees Kara and turns quickly making her way outside. Alex follows rapidly after her. Kara is left puzzled in her seat.

It all makes sense to Maggie now.

Alex catches up with Maggie “Babe wait!” she all but shouts. Maggie turns around a mixture of relief and hurt on her face.

“My sister really wanted to meet you why did you run?”

“Your what?”

“Kara, my sister.” Alex explains pointing back to the bar. Now it all make sense to Maggie. “Your sister is Supergirl,” Maggie exclaims. Maggie is so _relieved_ also embarrassed and angry at herself because she didn't trust Alex when she should have. But Kara is Supergirl and Alex isn't cheating on her. Maggie can't even look at Alex right now.

“Why didn't you tell me. Don't you trust me?”

“Of course I do, but Kara's secret is bigger than the both of us it always has been.”

Ultimately she understands that Alex couldn't tell her, and then she realizes by the look on Alex's face and the way she's biting her lip how lonely it must have been to carry this secret for so long, how hard it must be to always be compared to no other than Supergirl. She must feel like she's not enough like even if she tries her hardest she can't compete against an alien.

Alex has her arms folded in front of her Maggie unfolds them and take both of her hands and intertwined their fingers. “Alex look at me,” she barely even does but its enough for Maggie “I'm sorry for freaking out I should have trusted you,” Alex only nods because it's true Maggie should have trusted that Alex is completely invested in their relationship.“You don't have anything to be sorry for, I'm the one who is sorry I wish I could have told you sooner,” but she couldn't because Kara's secret has always come first in her life. “I understand that you couldn't tell me, I'm glad I figured it out though,” she is because now she doesn't feel threatened by Kara.

“I'm sorry I got drunk too, with the case about my dad not moving an inch sometimes it just gets too much,” Alex clarifies. “Yeah, we need to change that, next time you feel like that you tell me about it okay?” Maggie just wishes Alex wouldn't drink so much sometimes it scares her but she doesn't want to pressure her girlfriend into talking to her. “I promise I'll try,” Alex conceded. “It's all I'm asking for,” Maggie agreed. She flashed a smile to Alex exposing her dimples, and Alex swears she falls a little more for her every time Maggie smiles at her.

“How about we go in there and you meet my sister, after that we go to my place and I'll make it up to you.” Alex proposes with a smirk.

“Sounds very good to me,” Maggie admitted with a wink.

//

After that night it's easier for them to tell each other when they're feeling low. It's not always perfect and Alex still drinks a little too much but they work on lifting each other up everyday a little more. They love each other after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment if you liked it! Find me @iurey on Tumblr to talk about these wonderful ladies.


End file.
